Mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, e-book readers, game systems, and other mobile devices may communicate using a mobile telephone network such as a cellular mobile telephone network. A popular cellular communication standard is LTE (long term evolution), which is regularly used in smart phones and tablet computers. Another common cellular communication standard is GSM (global system for mobile communication). Cellular telephone networks provide coverage or communications over areas within the coverage range of an antenna of a cellular transmitter/receiver, which are often mounted on a tower, a building or other location. However, the communication coverage may not extend to certain areas. For example, a mobile device may be unable to establish and/or maintain a cellular communication link with a cellular transmitter/receiver if the device is located in a basement, within a parking garage, within certain buildings, or at other isolated or shielded locations. The mobile device may also be unable to establish or maintain a cellular communication link when out of range of a cellular transmitter/receiver, i.e. beyond the coverage area by the cellular network.
Mobile communication devices such as mobile telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, e-book readers, game systems, and other mobile devices require a minimum level of power to maintain communications through a mobile telephone network or cellular telephone network. The mobile device requires the minimum level power to maintain even an idle connection with the cellular transmitter/receiver. For example, maintaining an idle connection between the mobile device and the cellular transmitter/receiver in LTE operating mode may consume 4.5 mW or more of power. Maintaining an idle connection between the mobile device and the cellular transmitter/receiver in GSM (global system for mobile communication) operating mode may consume 3.5 mW or more of power. When battery power for the device falls below the required minimum level, the device may no longer communicate on the mobile telephone network.
It would be an advantage to extend the area within which the mobile device may communicate. It would be an advantage to enable communication with the mobile device using a communication system that consumes less power. It would be an advantage to enable communication by the mobile device even when battery power is low.